She will be loved
by willowfairy
Summary: Ron tries to come to grips with his feelings for Hermione. One Shot.


This is a one-shot, and I kinda like it. I feel bad for Ron though, I'm so mean to him. shrugs Oh well. Hope you like it! And many thanks to my WONDERFUL beta, Mystery reklatS. Read her stuff! It's good!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these wonderful characters, nor do I own this great song. Maroon 5 owns the song, and JK Rowling owns the characters. I own my notebook…

She Will Be Loved

I, Ron Weasley, am a victim of the dreaded curse known as unrequited love. And it sucks. Harry, my best mate, doesn't understand. Never really has and that _might_ have something to do with my sister, to whom he has been happily married to for the past three years, and the fact that their first child is due in a few weeks.

            But back to my problem. I have been hopelessly in love with this girl for almost ten years now. Sad, isn't it? And now, the night before her wedding to my former arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy, I've decided to tell her I love her.

            Wonderful timing, huh? Not to mention the fact that I was supposed to be at Draco's bachelor party an hour ago. I'm also beginning to wonder if the fire whiskey might have something to do with this crazy idea. I don't _think_ you're supposed to drink eight shots straight-up.

            With a glance at the clock I stand up. Half-past nine. Better make that an hour and a half late for the party. Not that I'm going. I'll just tell Draco and Harry I had a date with Melinda. Yeah, right, Melinda. I pick up my wand and apparate to the alley near Hermione's little apartment. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times I had done this. The three of us, Harry, Hermione, and I, were still close. And how couldn't we be after the chaos and destruction of the war? If anything, our bonds were tighter than ever.

            But back to the present where you can find me, standing on Hermione's corner, in the pouring rain. I will probably stand here for about an hour until my courage dumps me and I go home. That's what happened every other time, right? I sigh and turn-

            "Ron? Ron is that you? What are you doing standing out here in the rain? You'll catch a cold!"  

            A musical voice reaches my ears and I look up from the puddle I had been contemplating. Hermione is standing next to a cab under an umbrella. She smiles and motions me over for a quick, wet hug and hands me a bag.

            "If you take that, I won't have to make two trips." Her smile warms a small corner of my icy heart. I half-smile back and we head for her door. I follow her up the steps and into her small, but cozy, living room, her chatting the whole way.

"Ron, would you like some tea?" I snap out of my thoughts and nod. She smiles and steps into the adjoined kitchenette, chatting again. She walks out a few moments later with a tray. "Well, have a seat." I plop onto the couch and she hands me a cup of tea. "So what have you been up to?"

I clear my throat. "Nothing much, really. Mainly work." She nods.

            "I know how that is. And I've been **so** busy planning this wedding, now that it's here, I don't know what to do with myself." She laughs and sips at her tea. A second later, a quizzical thought enters her mind. The look on her face gives her away. "Isn't Draco's bachelor party tonight?" I nod. "Why aren't you there?" I sit for a moment, pondering her question.

            "Not sure of that myself." Hermione fixes me with a look. I should have known better.

            "Ron Weasley, you and I both know I know you better than that. Something's wrong." I shake my head.

            "Everything's fine, Hermione."

            "Is it Melinda?" I shake my head and her eyes grow sad.

            "It's nothing, Hermione. Nothing I can't deal with."

            "Ron-"

            "Hermione, don't push this, please."

            "After all we've been through, why won't you talk to me?" she sounds ready to cry and it breaks my heart.

            "Because there's nothing to talk about." I stand and head for the door.

            "If there's nothing to talk about, then why were you standing on my corner in the rain? And why have you stood there so many times in the last few weeks, but never came upstairs to see me?" I don't answer, just reach for the handle. "Ron, talk to me. Please." Her voice breaks. I just stand there, unmoving. "Ron…"

            "What I have to say is not something you want, nor need to hear. Especially not tonight. It should have been said years ago but I was a wimp. Now it's too late. Hermione, just go to bed and let me leave." My voice is soft and empty, almost cold. We both stay silent for a few long moments. I hear her stand and walk to stop just behind me.

            "You're my best friend. I can't just let you leave. Please tell me."

            "You don't-"

            "Don't even begin to tell me what I do and do not want to hear." Her voice is soft and angry. "I want to know why you stand on my corner, looking up at my window with that lost look on your face. I want to know why you then leave without saying a word to me. That hurts, Ron. I thought we were friends who could talk about anything. I guess I thought wrong. Goodnight, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully you'll have your senses back by then."

            She stomps across the apartment to her bedroom door. I turn to watch her and the words fall from my lips in a death-quiet whisper that she will never hear.

            "I love you."


End file.
